


How could we have known?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Margusta (Marge Dursley/Augusta Longbottom) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Nobody could have.
Relationships: Marge Dursley/Augusta Longbottom
Series: Margusta (Marge Dursley/Augusta Longbottom) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017496
Kudos: 1





	How could we have known?

Our tale begins in Augusta and Marge Longbottom's house, they're discussing how Harry, Ron and Hermione spotted them together at St. Mungo's when they were visiting Augusta's son and daughter in-law with her grandson Neville.

Marge frowned. "Harry, he seemed wary of me."

Augusta pointed out, "The last time you spoke to him you insulted his dead parents and he accidentally blew you up like a balloon, no wonder he seemed wary!"

Marge muttered, "Yes, but did you hear what he said to Neville when he thought I couldn't hear him."

Augusta shook her head.

Marge told her, "He said, 'I'd make sure your grandmother is careful around Marge, Neville. I know her better than most, she's my Muggle aunt after all.' And you should have seen the look on his face, if looks could kill I'd surely be dead by now."

Augusta reassured her, "Take no heed of what your nephew said. Besides you heard what my Neville said when they left."

Marge smiled. "Yes, how could I forget that? He sounded so disgusted by the way Harry acted around me, said he was proud to have someone like me part of his family."

Augusta beamed, "See? Then, there's absolutely nothing to worry about."


End file.
